Hidden
by WebmasterPikachu1
Summary: A new threat creates a rather unusual story...
1. Prologue

Pikacenter.com Anime Network Presents...  
A Pikachu Production...  
Written By Webmaster Pikachu  
  
  
bHidden/b  
A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
A year has passed since Sakura defeated Eriol. Syaoran has come back to be with Sakura. Now we start...  
  
Syaoran ran. He ran as fast as he could, but they still gained on him. He brushed away foilage as he raced through the underbrush that covered the out skirts of the city that he lived in. He knew the cliff was ahead, and he knew he would soon be trapped. He still ran however despite this.  
  
The trees suddenly cleared and he found himself at the very edge of the cliff. He looked back; they were still coming at him. He drew his sword and called upon the Fire Element. Useless. The burning flames bounced off the followers. He closed his eyes as they came closer, expecting the worst. Their was a gush of air. Sakura was standing by him, a look of determination on her face. Those that had chased Syaoran stopped for a second, then continued.  
  
Sakura faced the attackers. A card floated in front of her, The Light. Sakura made no movements but her eye's began to glow blue. The card glowed blue as well. Sakura raised her Star Wand. A pure white light shot from the star at the top. The powerful ray of magical energy blasted through the attackers. Their own shields destroyed by Sakura's awesome power.  
  
Seeing that all the attackers had vanished from sight, Sakura looked down at Syaoran.  
  
"That was to close Syaoran-kun. That was the fifth attack this week." Sakura warned. Syaoran was lost in thought.  
  
"I'm not powerful enough to beat them anymore..." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, we need to go into hiding. They know what I look like." Sakura continued, noticing the Syaoran was still only half paying attention.  
  
"Go where? We have no place to hide. Actually more like you have no place to hide. I can stay with my mom in Hong Kong." Syaoran replied. Sakura already had an answer for him.  
  
"I'm going to California in the United States. I'm going to transpose my physical and spiritual self into another person. No one will be able to find me. I'll be able to further my magic abilities so that when I return we can fix this problem... and free Spinel Sun." Sakura finished. Syaoran just looked weirded out.  
  
"Who are you going to transpose yourself into?" Syaoran asked. Sakura dropped her head.  
  
"I can't tell you, otherwise if your captured they'll find me. I think I've already said to much anyways. Tonight I'm going to teleport you with Move back to Hong Kong. As soon as I've recovered enough, I'm taking Kero and Yue with me to California." Sakura finished. Syaoran was depressed. He would be loosing Sakura again. He dropped his head.  
  
"Ok, let's do it..." Syaoran agreed. He had to. Sakura was right about this one. They had to hide. Sakura gave Syaoran a hug. Syaoran hugged back.  
  
"I love you Sakura," Syaoran whispered.  
  
"I love you Syaoran, good bye..." Sakura said. With that Syaoran disappeared as Sakura's eyes grew blue as she summoned Move. Seconds later the teleport was complete. In a few hours, Sakura would complete her journey as well. 


	2. Chapter 1

Pikacenter.com Anime Network Presents...  
A Pikachu Production...  
Written By Webmaster Pikachu  
  
  
bHidden/b  
A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
* Please make sure you read the Prologue first! It'll help you understand what's happened.  
  
My name is Arthur. Im 16 years old and I live in California. Im on homeschool right now so it gives me lots of time to dink around with computers and stuff. Actually I have four computers right now with nice fast internet. I'm just your normal wiz kid/nerd type I guess.  
  
I speak little, I don't listen to music, I don't watch much TV. My life sounds boring I'm sure, but things got a whole lot more exciting the day I died...  
  
"Get off that stupid computer and help with the dishes!" my Dad cried, frusterated. I finished tinkering with my computer and turned it on. The screen lit up and I knew the install was successful. My new 3d Accelerator card was working. I trudged out of my room and made my way to the kitchen, the sink of doom waiting for me as my annoying sister Annie waited for me to wash those darn dishes.  
  
Pick up plate, scrub scrub scrub, give to annoying sister. Pick up plate, scrub scrub scrub, give to annoying sister. It droned on as the ominous pile of dirty dishes loomed over me. Stupid dishes. Why'd I have to do them? I'm gonna make my family rich one day anyways...  
  
After what seemed like hours, a crawled back to my room exausted. I had accidently splashed my sister and she got all wet. She started whining about it (she's thirteen mind you) and she said I did it on purpose. Anyways, I went back to my room.  
  
The computer no longer seemed interesting after washing the dishes. I lay in bed and drifted off asleep...  
  
I woke a few hours later. The lights in the house were all turned off and it was completely dark outside, except for the starlight. I felt a sudden urge to go out there. I knew something was out there. I left the house out through the front door. Our small white table was off to the side. I went and sat down in the chair almost as if I knew what was going to happen. I thought I was ready for whatever it was. I thought I could handle it. I was pretty much wrong.  
  
I looked into the sky. The stars shone down upon me. Then their light converged on the chair in front of me. A bright flash of white light lit up the front yard for a brief second. All was dead quiet. When the light vanished, I couldn't believe my eyes. Sakura, Keroberos, and Yue were in front of me. I thought they were characters in an animated series by CLAMP. I had watch the entire series.  
  
"Greetings, Arthur." Sakura said. I replied still not believing my eyes. Sakura's eye's lit up as I said her name.  
  
"I guess we came to the right person then." she replied.  
  
"But, but your a character in a series, made by CLAMP!" I exclaimed. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Did you think that CLAMP could come with a series like that off the top of their heads? No, they are artists, but they are also capable of using magic. They thought the story of me was so good that the made a story out of it. People think that I am only a faerie tale then, and no one really knows about me... except for them... the Dark Hunters. The people that hate good magic, and only spawn dark energy. All they want is to eliminate me and Syaoran..." Sakura stopped, as if pained by speaking Syaoran's name. She dropped her head.  
  
"I sent Syaoran to Hong Kong where he'd be safe, but I've come here to find a safe place to hide. I know they won't look for me here." Sakura finished. She looked up at me. "You're my last hope. Your the only one in North America that already has some magic in you, just enough so that it can be tapped by me, yet you don't realize it's there."  
  
I swallowed this information like it was something that tasted horrible. But at the same time I knew I had to help Sakura. If anything she is more important to this world then I am. Sakura looked up. She was reading my thoughts like a newspaper, hot of the press.  
  
"You are more important, because your the one that will save me. You are the one that will become me..." Sakura said, yet I said nothing back. I was in complete shock. I dropped ou of my chair and she was at my side to catch me. A single tear rolled down her face. 


End file.
